


March 11 - Ring-A-Ring-A-Challenge

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other - Freeform, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today’s entry in the Tale of Years is:</p><p>March 11</p><p>Gollum visits Shelob, but seeing Frodo asleep nearly repents. </p><p>Denethor sends Faramir to Osgiliath. </p><p>Aragorn reaches Linhir and crosses into Lebennin. </p><p>Eastern Rohan is invaded from the north. </p><p>First assault on Lórien.</p><p> </p><p>So what happens to the characters NOT mentioned in this entry by name? Or characters, such as wives, children or bad guys, that must have existed, but were never mentioned at all?</p><p>Here's your chance: tell us about the characters that Tolkien did not mention for this day in Middle-earth, March 3019!</p>
            </blockquote>





	March 11 - Ring-A-Ring-A-Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Haldir loosed first one arrow, then another, and another, until he lost count. They had not been unprepared for this: the whole of Middle-earth fought once more and it would have been madness to assume Lórien would escape.

But it had been so long; so many years that even the Elves had trouble remembering their last battles. Their peace had only been transitory and so they had enjoyed it while it lasted.

Now it seemed nothing could protect them and the elves of Lórien would fight with the other good peoples of Middle-earth against the darkness that threatened them all.


End file.
